


Because We Worry

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles [64]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, Discussions of Mental Health Issues, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e04 Thy Soul Instructed, Hurt/Comfort, Jace Angst, Jace Feels, M/M, Polyamory, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M, Worried Alec, Worried Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 23:53:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14296179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Giving S03E04 a Malace-twist. Where Magnus and Alec confront Jace together.





	Because We Worry

Shadowhunters || Malace || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Because We Worry || Malace || Shadowhunters

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Because We Worry

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: polyamory (m/m/m), fluff, hurt/comfort, protectiveness, cuddles

Main Pairing: Magnus/Alec/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Wayland, Magnus Bane, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood

Summary: Prompt: "Baby, you're not a bother." - "I'm too needy, you don't deserve it." for Malace.

Giving S03E04 a Malace-twist. Where Magnus and Alec confront Jace together.

**Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

_Because We Worry_

"We will make sure he doesn't end like Céline."

Magnus rested a comforting hand on Alec's shoulder, but the Shadowhunter didn't look convinced. He stared out of the window with a deep frown on his face. They both turned to look out of the window into the night. Jace had been giving them a hard time for days now. Ever since Alec's parabatai-rune had disappeared, since Jace and Clary had been alone at Lake Lyn.

"I...", started Alec, voice shaking a little. "I can't lose him again, Magnus. I _can't_."

Sighing, Magnus pulled his boyfriend into a hug. "I know, darling. Neither can I."

The moment the rune had disappeared, the moment Alec had announced that Jace was _dead_ , that had been the moment to rekindle the relationship between Magnus and Alec. They had only gotten back together again in the aftermath, at the celebration, but in that very moment when they had both thought they lost their third, they couldn't believe they had broken up over such a silly thing. Well, it wasn't _that_ silly. Both of them knew, they knew the reasons for their breakup had been very serious and valid – and they were now working very hard on rebuilding the trust that had been broken from both sides. On top of _that_ , they also had to deal with Jace's behavior though.

At first, they had both tried to blame it on their own sudden reunion. That Jace didn't really know how to deal with that and pulled back to give Alec and Magnus the chance to figure things out. That theory lasted about a day. Because Clary was the worst liar ever and what she told them was just not believable. Something had happened at the lake and Clary and Jace refused to speak of it.

Alec saw it. Saw that his parabatai wasn't sleeping, spent all night working or patroling.

"Five times", whispered Alec roughly. "Ever since Clary came into our lives, I already nearly lost him five times. When he went with Valentine and I thought I'd never see him again because I couldn't track him. When Aldertree took him to the City of Bones – and... and I saw the tapes. Later. I saw that Jace tried to _kill himself_ down there. When Jace allowed a nearly drained vampire to drink from him – he lost so much blood to Simon, _too much_. And then immediately after, when he tried to _kill himself_ to destroy the Soul Sword and only Valentine's lies saved him. And... And now _this_. Whatever this is. He was... He was _dead_. And Clary used the Angel's wish to bring him back. It's the only plausible explanation for everything and for why they're so shifty. It's too much. I can't, Magnus, I just really can't... Why have I never done anything? I... I... I should have..."

"Darling, no", cooed Magnus softly, kissing the top of Alec's head. "It's not your fault. Sometimes, we don't... want to see when those we love the most have problems, because we feel helpless. We'll get Jace the help he needs. I already spoke with Catarina, she knows some pretty good doctors. We can and will help Jace. We will not let it come this far again. Not ever."

Alec grunted, not moving from his place buried in Magnus' chest. The warlock caressed his hair soothingly until both of them had their thoughts a little more sorted.

"Let's... Let's go to the Institute together, try talking to him?", asked Alec softly. "I tried, but... he got so defensive. About not being perfect. I know he's not perfect, no one is perfect. I just... I don't know if it's because he doesn't get enough sleep, if it's the secret weighting him down, or the mental issues, or maybe a combination of it all. I don't hold it against him, I just... worry, because it's so unlike him to snap at me like that, because normally he _knows_ that he doesn't have to be perfect with me, never with me. That's why I'm his parabatai, to be strong for him, _with_ him..."

"I know, love", whispered Magnus gently, kissing the top of Alec's head.

He opened a portal for them both to step through to get to the Institute. Oh, how much Magnus _loathed_ that his angels had both moved out. Well, with Alec it had been a given and Alec had never _officially_ lived with Magnus, just kept staying there. But when Alec and Magnus had broken up, Jace too had moved out – because he didn't want to take any sides during the break-up. He wanted to move back into his own room, but that had already been claimed by Max by then, so Alec assigned Jace a new, luxurious and spacious room – trying to spoil his parabatai, especially since Jace also refused to just move in with Alec due to the whole not taking sides issues. In the end, Magnus and Alec _both_ didn't get as much Jace as they wanted, even though they had only broken up with each other and not with Jace. Now that Magnus and Alec were back together again, Jace still kept pulling away from them both, to prevent them from finding out.

"Sweetheart, you're not sleeping again", sighed Magnus gently, stepping up to the bed.

Jace looked up at that. He was sprawled out on his bed in only his sweatpants. Normally, Alec and Magnus would both be all over appreciating their blonde's fit physique, but they saw the dark circles beneath Jace's eyes, how ruffled and unkempt his hair was, the sadness and blank look in his eyes. Alec and Magnus came to sit down on either side of Jace, easily pulling him into a hug.

"I'm sorry I barked at you earlier", mumbled Jace. "I just... I just feel so... _cornered_."

"We don't want to corner you", whispered Alec, face buried in Jace's neck. "We _love_ you. We worry about you. Me and Magnus, Clary, Luke, Izzy – I know she suggested to you to try group therapy if you don't trust a doctor just yet. And it'd be... a start. But... please, Jace, we just want to help you."

"Catarina knows some very good doctors", tagged Magnus on, gently brushing Jace's hair out of his face. "Only the best, she assures me. You could... meet them, see if any of them fits you. We know there's a lot going on, things you... don't want to tell us yet. But you can. And we'll be there for you, all the way. We'll help you through this."

"I'm just a bother", muttered Jace frustrated. "All I do is worry you."

"Baby, you're not a bother", stated Magnus firmly, cupping Jace's face.

"I'm too needy, you don't deserve it", sighed Jace and shook his head. "I can't sleep, I keep you awake at night with that, you spend the day worrying about me. I'm..."

"You have _issues_. That's not your fault", grunted Alec, kissing Jace softly. "I've known you since you were ten, Jace. I _know_ you come with a lot of baggage, I always knew that. This isn't your fault and you're not alone with this. You'll _never_ be alone with this. Please, allow us to help you."

"We will not give up on you just because you have mental health issues, sweetheart", murmured Magnus, peppering Jace's face with kisses. "We love you. We will be here for you."

"Don't think you're a burden just because we worry", declared Alec firmly. "We worry because we love you. That's a difference. So, how about... we sleep for now? You could really use it?"

Jace didn't look convinced, but he allowed for his boyfriends to join him in bed until they were an entanglement of limbs and for the first time in a while, Jace at least felt content, even just briefly.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> Tie-in to S03E04. Honestly, I just needed Alec and Magnus to hug Jace after that episode? Like? Jace lashing out at Alec for not being perfect, all that angst, the worry Alec displays but also the insecurities Jace is displaying about his mental health issues - seriously, he looked like such a kicked puppy throughout the entire episode and just so troubled.


End file.
